The  Bracelet of Dashi
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: A New kid comes to the Xiaolin temple, and has a VERY unusual bracelet. what happens? Oneshot, NO pairings, even if it may seem like it.


3 MONTHS AGO...

A pink haired girl was walking near the xiaolin temple. Why? Well, she lives in the woods not too far from the temple. She would take care of the animals as if they were her kids. She was chasing after Tatsumaki(the name of her rabbit) after he got lost.

"TATSU!! TATSU!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" She called out.

Meanwhile...

"YO DUDE! STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD!" Rai was yelling at Dojo.

"CLAY! SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!!" Kimiko was annoyed.

"Clay, as your friend, I ask you to let us eat some food. And Dojo, stop helping him eat the food." Omi acted as if he was always right.

"Sorry guys, Its just my favorite mea--"

"EVERY MEAL IS YOUR FAVORITE MEAL!"

"You wouldn't know a healthy meal if it slept under your hat!" Then it hit clay. He DID feel something on his head. He took the hat off and found a white rabbit. "Well hey there, lil' buddy! What're you doing there?"He said in his cowboy accent. Clay held the rabbit in his arms.

The girl heard Clay. She now knew that someone lived here. She was walking near the door, and she asked quietly. "Um...hi, can I have my rabbit back?"

Clay smiled. "Well, sure! Here ya go!" He gave the rabbit to her. She hugged the rabbit. "Thanks! I haven't seen Tatsu for a week after he... hopped away!"

"Tatsu?" Kimiko asked.

"Its what I call him. His names Tatsumaki."

"Why would you name your rabbit 'tornado'?"

"Ehh, I dunno! Anyway, I'm Takono."

"I'm Clay."

"Call me Rai!"

"Kimiko."

"I am Omi! the GREATEST xiaolin monk ever!"

"ahem." Raimundo coughed.

"I am Omi! the GREATEST--"

"a-HEM!"

"The GREATEST--"

"OMI!!"

"What? Did I do something wrong? And besides, It's not like YOU could be the greatest xiaolin monk, RAIMUNDO!! a.c.a LAST TO BE APPRENTICE!!"

"I think you mean a.k.a."

"That does not make any sense!" Omi then looked closer at Takono. She had a multicolored bracelet. "What IS that pretty charm on your wrist?"

"Oh this? Its my lucky bracelet! Ever since I found it, I've had some special power!"

"What TYPE of power?"

"Sometimes I'd become invisible to other people, and only ONE person understood I was there! Whenever I took something, they thought it was floating." Everyone stared at her like whenever Jack said something smart.

"WHAT??" Takono just acted as if nothing happened and started hugging her rabbit. Master Fung(FUNGUS! HEHE!!) was walking by and stopped next to Clay, whos shoulder Dojo was on. "Who might this be?"

"Master Fung, this is our new lil' buddy!" She was about Raimundos height. "Her name's Takono. Think she might be a monk??" Takono shook her head. "Naah... Monks are bald."

Raimundo pointed to his spiky brown hair. "Girl, this LOOK like bald to YOU??" She pointed to Omi. "Omi?? He's just weird like that. If being a monk is how YOU heard, I WOULDDA BEEN OUTTA HERE!!" Rai leaned on the wall. "Ah, yes. another female to help around the temple!! But of COURSE, a FEMALE cannot be even as GOOD a monk as RAIMUNDO, who is not even CLOSE to being a TRUE monk!!" Omi smiled hard, while Kimiko, Takono, and Raimundo all cracked their fists and closed in on Omi, who gulped.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**" is the next thing you could hear as the temple shook hard from the violence.

Omi was just lying where with 3 missing teeth, a black eye, some dirt spots, and images of a mad Raimundo, Kimiko, and Takono circling his head.

"And WHAT is wrong with being a girl??" Takono asked.

"OR being the LAST to be apprentice...??"

"Nothing... I like girls... and Im sorry..."Omi felt dizzy. Raimundo leaned on the wall again. Master Fung looked back at Takono. "Takono, would you like to join our temple?"

"Well, YEAH! SURE! I really have nothing better to do!!"

"Okay then, I shall get your robes."

"Can I have pants instead of a dress? I don't really like to wear dresses so often..." Everyone stared at Takono again. Master Fung sighed.

"Alright, you can share Raimundo's clothing." Takono's jaw dropped and Raimundo slipped off the wall he was leaning on. "WHAT?! NO WAY!! I'M NOT SHARING MY CLOTHES WITH HER!!" Raimundo pointed hard at Takono, who did the same to him.

"Uhh, Rai?" Kimiko started. "There arent any robes left, shes about 5 sizes smaller than Clay, and Omi is 10 sizes smaller than anyone. and WHO ELSE HAS PANTS??" Rai turned red from so much anger.

* * *

In front of the temple, Takono was just enjoying the sight of a new field. Her, and Tatsu. Takono hugged Tatsu and just said: "I never knew such a place can be discovered where there are just plains. no trees, no cities, just plain green grass..." She turned her head and saw a redheaded boy and a purple ghost in the vault. She went to see what was going on. 

"HEHEHE!!! THOSE XIAOLIN LOSERS DONT EVEN KNOW WHATS COMING!!" Jack laughed so hard,

"THEY WONT IF YOU BE QUIET!!" Takono heard everything about a shen gong wu. She had also heard of Jack Spicer who wanted to steal it all. She ran in the vault and threw a rock at Jacks head. "OW!! WHO DID THAT??"

"LEAVE THE WU ALONE!!"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?! AND WHATS WITH THE WHITE FURBALL?!"

"New girl in the temple. Heard about everything I need to know, AND DONT DISS TATSU!! TATSU, ATTACK!!" The white rabbit jumped onto jacks face and scratched and bit all he wanted. "OW! OW! HELP! HELP ME! MOMMY!! NO!! GYAA!! FURBALL ON FACE!! STOPPIT! OW! WHY YOU LITTLE!! AAA!!!" Is what was heard. "Pathetic boy..." Takono sighed.

"You can say THAT again..." Wuya added. Tatsu ran up the stairs and jumped into Takonos arms, leaving Jack all beaten up at the bottom of the vault. Takono took a cookie from her pocket. At the same time, "CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!!" Takonos bracelet slipped off her wrist, shrunk, and fell on her cookie. She ate the cookie and walked away when Jack flew away. Nobody knew what happened, he just did something random. But no one knew that Takono ATE her bracelet.

"Well THAT was for nothing!!" She laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at Jacks lair... 

"I CANT BELIEVE I WAS BEATEN BY A FURBALL AND LITTLE MISS PINKY!! IM GONNA GET ANOTHER PUDDING CUP!!" Jack yelled. Wuya just didn't seem to care.

"Another? thats your 9th one today..."

"So what?? Not like YOU care!!" Jack sat down and sank in his seat.

"Pathetic bo--OOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eh?"

"I HAVE SENSED ANOTHER SHEN GONG WU!! THE BRACELET OF DASHI!!" Wuya yelled in an old-hag voice. Jack was just sitting in his chair eating some chocolate pudding. "This Dashi guy had a bracelet?" He was scooping out every inch of the pudding. "Aww, theres none left!!"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Wuya was now furious.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... some bracelet thingy. WHY ISNT THERE ANYMORE PUDDING?!" Wuya couldn't believe she was working for Jack--a complete mamas boy whos worst fear is a mere toilet. She then flew threw Jacks head from the back. Jack felt a chill in his back and whimpered. "DONT...do that..."

"LISTEN TO ME BOY!!! THE BRACELET OF DASHI IS NO MERE BRACELET!!! IT ALLOWS THE USER TO BECOME NOT ONLY INVISIBLE, BUT LIKE A DEAD SPIRIT THAT NO ONE SEES! ONLY THE FIRST PERSON THE USER SEES, SEES THEM LIKE THEY NEVER USED IT AT ALL!!"

"Woah, awesome!! maybe then, without getting caught, I can fly to the grocery store, AND STEAL MORE PUDDING! BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!"

"**THIS ISNT FOR THE USE OF OBTAINING MORE PUDDING, BOY!!!**" Jack pouted. "Meanie..."

"DID YOU SEE THE BRACELET AT ALL?!"

"Nope, what'd it look like anyway?"

"It is a multicolored bracelet. You cant miss it. Only a weirdo would wear it without knowing the use." Jack spun around.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND!!" Wuya thought he'd say something smart for a change. But instead, he just said: "I HAVE VANILLA PUDDING TOO! WOOHOO!!"

"YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Wait, MULTICOLORED?! I THINK I saw it on pinkys wrist..." Then it hit them both. When Jack used the changing chopsticks, it slipped off her wrist and she ate it on her cookie.

"LEAD THE WAY, WUYA!!"

* * *

AT THE TEMPLE... 

"I hope youre happy in my robes..."

"I'm happy :)" Takono smiled as she walked away. _Weirdo..._ Rai thought. "HEY WAIT A SEC!! I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING!! A NEWBIES GOTTA KNOW SOME FACTS, KAY?" She stopped in her tracks, and spun on her heels. "What is it?"

"Okay. Here goes."

**_RAIMUNDOS POV_**

Haven't seen a girl like THIS before! no dying her hair, no makeup, she LOVES stickfights and NEVER wears a skirt! WHAT A WEIRDO!! OI! TOMBOYS!! Sigh... Anyway, here are the rules i explained to her 'hamster-in-a-wheel'-brained self:

-Eat your food fast or else Dojo and Clay might eat it all

-DONT DISS NINJA FRED! HE'S A COOL TEDDY BEAR, YO!(she laughed and said 'aww cute'. remind me to kill her later.)

-PRANK OMI DOJO AND CLAY ALL YA CAN! HEHE!!!(I figured she might like this. She 'likey'. WE COULD TEAM UP!)

-the LOWER level monks gotta do more chores(one thing in common-- HATES chores and tries to find a cool loophole)

-PRANK JACK TOO!

**_TAKONOS POV_**

Eh, cute guy, dumb brains. But he's FUNNEH! Yet REALLY ANNOYING!! He thinks I'm weird just cuz i dont wear makeup or skirts! OI!! DUDE! EVER HEARD THE NEWS?? GIRLS CAN WEAR PANTS!! JEEZ! Anyway, there are some weird rules he made up:

-Eat your food FAST before Cowboy man and Lizardzilla do?

-Dont make fun of his KYOOT TEDDY BEAR!! AWW!! NINJA FRED!! HOW CUTE!!

-IMMA GO PRANK CUEBALL, LIZARDZILLA AND COWBOY DUDE!! WE CAN TEAM UP!

-Aww, I gots to do more chores? THERE is NO WAY I believe that!!

-Jack? That idiot in the vault? OKII!!

Other than the annoyance, I'm gonna have some fun here! GET THE FLAMING CHAINSAW!!

**_OMIS POV_**

What are Raimundo and Takono talking about? Maybe they are as they say "love-pigeons" or "Dovey-lovey". Pigeons? Doves? I do not understand this bird talk.

I AM THE GREATEST XIAOLIN MONK EVER!!

EVER!

EVER!

EVER!!

**_END POV_**

Takono was walking to bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes on her way. "Yawn... Night guys..." She walked behind the curtain, taking off her clothes, ready to change into pajamas.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the temple... 

"It's a dumb plan, Jack. It'll never work." Wuya said pathetically to the redhead.

"IT'LL WORK! TRUST ME!!" Jack replied in a hissing voice. He KNEW that every other monk was asleep. Well, Raimundo was up playing 'Goo-Zombies 9'. "Crud. Gotta get past THAT xiaolin loser!" Just then, Rai turned off his game and went to sleep, tightly hugging Ninja Fred. "THAT WAS TOO EASY!!" Jack said again in his hissing voice. He tip-toed into the temple. Walking past Dojo's litterbox. "Hehehe... Gecko..."

He lightly tiptoed past Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and...

"Jack?" A cowboy muttered. "CRAP IM IN DEEP TROUBLE!!" He just stared at Clay. Clay just muttered, "Get ur hands offa mah pork...Snore..." He turned and buried his face in the pillow. _PHEW..._ He opened Takonos curtain, only to see her asleep. _THIS IS TOO EASY!!_ He gently picked her up, and walked out. She just slept there like nothing was happening. As soon as he got out of the temple, he flew off.

The next morning...

"YAWN... Mornin' fellas... Hmm, Takii's already awake? Then she's with Master Fung. She'll be a'rite." Just then Master Fung walked into the room. "Hello young monks, I see no one has woken up yet. I haven't seen anyone in the temple."

"No one? But Master Fung, Takono woke up, she's not in her bed!"

"She isn't? Has she gone on a trip?"

"In her PJ's?" Clay saw a small patch of red hair on the floor. He picked it up for a closer look. "Spicer... that no-good hombre... He's kidnapped her."

"Why would he?" Kimiko asked. Dojo woke up. "YAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWN!!!!!!! MORNING GUYS!! I'M READY FOR A BIG BREAKFA--Uh oh, I'm sensing a new shen gong wu here! The sense is kinda late, ya know?" Dojo brought out the shen gong wu scroll. "The Bracelet of Dashi. It allows the holder to become invisible to everyone but the first person he sees. No one can hear him either."

"How do we know it is the bracelet of Dashi and not some ordinary bracelet?" Omi asked.

"It's a multi-colored bracelet with chinese markings, my-boy!!" Then it hit everyone. Takono had that same bracelet. The words she described were pretty obvious...

* * *

_"What IS that pretty charm on your wrist?"_

_"Oh this? Its my lucky bracelet! Ever since I found it, I've had some special power!"_

_"What TYPE of power?"_

_"Sometimes I'd become invisible to other people, and only ONE person understood I was there! Whenever I took something, they thought it was floating."_

* * *

"Well it WAS a pretty charm!!" Omi added. 

"That ISNT the point, Omi." Rai interrupted. "Takono's been kidnapped because of her bracelet, but why?"

"Well, I remember Omi using the changing chopsticks. after that, the bracelet was gone, and I saw some kind of... rainbow sprinkle on her cookie before she ate it. WAIT A SEC!! I THINK THAT WAS THE BRACELET!!" Kimiko exclaimed.

Silence...

"But why would Omi use the changing chopsticks in the 1st place?" Clay asked.

"To make Kimikos food smaller. She HAS to keep her figure... So I was thinking, smaller food, less calories!!" Omi smiled a big smile.

Silence... Everyone staring at Omi. "WHAT?? Is is MY fault I am so smart?" Still silence...

"We HAVE to save her, guys." Rai started.

"Uh, Rai? We didn't say nothing meaning that we WOULDN'T help her."

"You didn't say you DID."

"BE QUIET! ALL OF YOU! THE ONLY MATTER HERE TO DISCUSS IS THAT WE HAVE TO SAVE HER! WE SHOULD NOT BE TALKING ABOUT RAIMUNDOS LIFE LOVE! WE SHOULD BE HELPING THIS GIRL! WE ALL KNOW THAT GIRLS ARE WEAK! SHE CANNOT HELP HERSELF IN THE LEAST!"

"OMI..." Kimiko cracked her fists.

"Oops... Kimiko, I apologize!"

"Better

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Takono opened her eyes, restrained to a table. This isn't really what she'd expect waking up. She heard an ear-splitting scream crashing through the door.

"**_WUYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I CANT FIND ANY PUDDING CUPS ANYWHERRE!!!!!!_**" Jack started crying like a 2 year old. _Ho boy... I have to deal with Jack again?_ Takono rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a baby, Jack. Get the wu."

"Sniff... but the pudding--"

"NOW!"

"EEP!! OKAY! OKAY!!" Jack turned around on his heels, holding a scalpel in his hand. He pulled himself together and started talking. "Now... "Takono" was it? PREPARE TO FACE THE ULTIMATE EVIL!!"

"Hoo-ray..." She replied sarcastically. Jacks vein popped. He lifted up Takonos shirt a little. "OI! STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Jack placed the cold blade onto Takonos stomach. THEN she had an idea what was going on. Takono gulped. "You ate a wu, now we gotta take it out!" Takono gulped harder.

"Are you sure you can stitch it back after?"

"Takono, I cant sew! What do you take me for, a doctor? An old maid? THE TACO MAN?! Oh wait, he can't sew either..." Takono gulped even harder. "I'm im bigger--"

"DONT SAY 'SHIT'!! YOU'LL CHANGE THE RATING OF THE STORY...oops..." And then something illogical happened... CLAY JUMPED THROUGH THE WALL IN A SAILOR SUIT!

"YAR HAR FIDDLE DEE DEE!!" Clay started irish-dancing.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE ARE NOT PLAYING GILLIGANS ISLAND!!" Rai shouted.

"OOH! I WANNA BE THE SUPERSTAR!!"

"Thats a girl, Omi."

"So? A girl is MY voice actor."

"Hmm, good point."

"CAN SOMEONE JUST HELP ME HERE?!"

"Oh, right! SORRY! JACK SPICER... PREPARE TO FACE--" Omi pointed hard at Jack.

"OH! WAIT! DONT TELL ME!" Jack stuck his tongue out while talking and used a mimicking voice. "Prepare to face a humiliating defeat! YEAH YEAH! I HEARD IT BEFORE, BALDY!" Omi's face became red. "JACK BOTS! ATTACK-- HOLY SHWAT! WHATRE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Jack staring at his jackbots in coconut bikini tops and hula skirts. they kept chanting in their robotic voices: "Hula. Hula. Aloha cousin. Yeehaw." Jack slapped himself in the forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "THATS IT! I'M DOING THIS THE QUICKER WAY! CHANGING CHOPSTICKS! SERPENTS TAIL!" Jack, in an instant, became smaller, and flew into Takonos stomach as a ghost-like idiot.

"This seems uncomfortable..."

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"EWW! SO THIS IS A STOMACH?? ITS SO... MUSCLEY!! AA!! I STEPPED IN STOMACH JUICE! AHA! I GOT THE WU!" Jack used the serpents tail once again.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

An old man was playing chess with his wife. "Check...COUCHHACKWHEEZE!!!...Mate..."

* * *

Now back to Jacks not-so-secret lair. 

Jack came out with the serpents tail, and the bracelet of dashi. "THE BRACELET OF DASHI IS MINE! Whats wrong with you?" Jack asked seeing Takono with a stomach virus.

"Dude, what've you been stepping in lately that gave her a stomach virus?" Jack shrugged. Kimiko grabbed the bracelet from Jack and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

* * *

Okay, so i dont wanna end the story... BUT THAT MAKES IT INTERESTING!!! ZEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
